pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Elongated Crushblat
The Elongated Crushblat (アシナガオトシ?, lit.: "Long Legged Dropper") is a passive enemy found in Hey! Pikmin. It is a relative of the Mockiwi that has extremely long legs, and despite the name, it is not related to the crushblat family. This creature only appears once in the entire game, and it has a whole room dedicated to it; the camera even zooms out when this enemy is faced just so it can be better seen. It is believed to evolve the long legs to reach hard-to-reach vegetation. The Elongated Crushblat is a fairly slow, docile creature, that only kills Pikmin unintentionally, should they happen to be underneath its large feet when it takes its next step. It wanders forward left or right, stopping to turn around when it reaches the end of the room it's in, or when a Pikmin behind it is thrown at its joints. If it gets hit in the joints too much, its legs will go weak and it will topple to ground level. After a while, it will get right back up and continue its walk. Interestingly, while the player is underwater in the section below the creature's room, it's possible to see the Elongated Crushblat on the top screen, but it will be idling in place without ever walking, until Olimar actually gets close. The Elongated Crushblat can only be taken out by throwing Pikmin at its knee-like joints. Pikmin thrown at the legs or feet will just bounce back, so you need the proper timing and angle to hit the joints. After hitting them 10 times, the creature will be weakened and come crashing down. At this point, it can be damaged properly by attacking its head. It will eventually shake the Pikmin off, so this may need to be repeated a couple of times. During its toppling animation, it is completely harmless, and touching the feet here will not cause damage or kill Pikmin. If you throw too many Pikmin while its foot is raised, you may find it hard to bring them back to you before the creature stomps, so don't throw too many. Bizarrely, if the 10th hit happens while the creature is turning around, you will need to hit the joints a few more times, but exactly how many times is not known. Alternatively, you can let Olimar touch one of the feet, which will make him lose some health, but will turn him and the Pikmin following him invincible for some seconds. Use this gap to run past the creature without defeating it or risking Pikmin deaths. You cannot get past this creature without taking damage – using the jetpack to go above the feet will still hurt you. =In Fanon-Games= Pikmin Z The Elongated Crushblat is a PC-exlusive Mockiwi found within Pikmin Z. *Diet: Vegetation *Predators: N/A The Elongated Crushblat is a unique Mockiwi species that has evolved to reach food other species are unable to. Much of the enemies in-game leave the Elongated Crushblat be, it being too big to be considered prey to most. The method to defeat an Elongated Crushblat is relatively the same as the canon counterpart: throw your Pikmin at the creature's leg feathers until it topples over, to which you can throw your Pikmin on top of it. Category:Canon Category:Pikmin Z Category:Crushing Enemies